


Hasten Home

by mistersealy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boruto is non existant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistersealy/pseuds/mistersealy
Summary: Naruto hated the cold. In the days when snow blankets covered Konoha and the temperature went below zero, he shut off from the world. Muffling up in layers of clothes, into a cocoon it seemed like, he oftentimes found himself staring into nothingness.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Hasten Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written to go with my art: https://ibb.co/0Dfcs4J
> 
> Warning: English is my second language.  
> Warning 2: Extreme fluff, I am embarrassed.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Naruto hated the cold. In the days when snow blankets covered Konoha and the temperature went below zero, he shut off from the world. Muffling up in layers of clothes, into a cocoon it seemed like, he oftentimes found himself staring into nothingness.

Winter’s icy hands pierced the skin. Naruto shriveled and tried to shake off the dizziness, yet the tacky feeling continued to emerge on the surface of his consciousness. _Loneliness_.

There was getting too much work in the Hokage tower. Naruto has been actively training, the post of the village head has been already waiting for him after all. A few months and his dream will come true.

Burying himself into documents and diplomacy books, Naruto wistfully recalled the old days. Before, in the heat of missions and fights, it was easier to wave off the loneliness. _The lines of text were scattering in different directions; the lump in his throat was getting bigger and bigger._

The fact that the relationship with Sasuke just went into the _Complicated_ mode didn’t help either. It’s been 2 weeks today since Naruto asked Sasuke to move in with him. What was he thinking? He knew that Sasuke values his freedom, his privacy all too much. It was fine the way it was. Or was it?

When Naruto said the words, Sasuke froze. Then he hurried off leaving only a short “I’ll think about it” behind.

They haven’t seen each other again, since then. Sasuke was avoiding him.

_Hi, yeah, I’m fine, let’s talk later - I’m on a mission._

Except he wasn’t. You know, the training for a Hokage’s chair did open some doors. The one to the ninja’s missions’ archives too.

Naruto was hurting; the ‘What ifs’ were eating through his brain.

What if we’re done?

What if I acted too rashly?

What if he won’t want to see me anymore?

Naruto rubbed his eyes and put away the book. The clock was showing 21:58 - it was time to go home. To the apartment, he so many times imagined being Theirs. His and Sasuke’s.

With a tired sigh, Naruto pulled on a huge orange jacket and a matching hat. On his way out of the tower, he started untangling the earphones - music sometimes helped to silence the stupid thoughts. The Recommendations playlist showed him no mercy though. A song Autre temps by Alcest started playing. 

Naruto was too deep into his thoughts to find something more upbeat to keep him company.

> But our eroded world will remain the same
> 
> And tomorrow, you and I will be gone

The pocket buzzed. Naruto blinked away the self-beating and dumbly registered that he received a message.

On his phone screen, he read ‘Sasuke❤️’. In the periphery of his mind, he remembered that Sasuke didn’t like the little heart he put in his contact’s name. The day Sasuke noticed, Naruto was called a ‘Dumb shitty-noodle eater’, and Naruto didn’t mind. From Sasuke’s lips, it sounded almost like a declaration of love: the red blush going up the pale neck and settling on his cheeks was enough evidence that Sasuke was being sly. That evening they didn’t manage to go out of bed.

Shaking off his head, Naruto looked at the notification.

_‘I made ramen’_

_‘What?..’_ , Naruto frowned.

The phone buzzed again. Naruto shivered.

_‘Come home faster._

_Dobe’_

A bright smile started forming on Naruto’s lips. Home! Sasuke said Home!

With earphones in his ears still, he ran. Not a sad song, after all.

***

Naruto liked cold. At home, there were always warm hugs and a cup of ramen to keep him warm. _The loneliness has backed down._

  
  
  



End file.
